1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic exercising device which utilizes compressed air which allows the user to do positive exercising or negative exercising. The exercising device described herein is a compact device, i.e., one exerciser with multiple work stations, and therefore capable of being used for a variety of exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There appears to be a multiplicity of exercising devices, which employ dead weight, pressurized hydraulic fluids or compressed air for providing the resistance required in exercising. The prior art depicts exercising machines which may be used for limited exercises only and therefor, by necessity, would require a multiplicity of exercise machines. They do not possess the characteristic of permitting the great variety of exercises that those who are devotees of body building require for simplicity and economy.
One example of such a machine employing pressurized air is U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,462 issued to Wilmarth. This particular device is severely limited in what kind of exercises may be performed with said device. Similarly, the exercising device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,593, issued to Keiser, also used a compressed gas for providing the resistance needed for the exerciser. With this particular exerciser, again, the number of exercises which can be performed are severely limited.